Movie Night
by MeganJeanne
Summary: Kurt and Blaine have a little movie night at Dalton.


A/N: SHAMELESS FLUFF! Also, I picture Dalton with dorms for some reason. So that explains the whole dorm situation..

The inspiration for this fic came from this ADORABLE picture right here:

http:/28.*media*tumblr*com/tumblr_lmuhrks4vc1qgl57co1_500*png (change the '*s' to periods)

* * *

><p>Kurt was laying on his bed looking through some magazines when he heard his phone ring. He sat up and looked over at his nightstand.<p>

_"Be your teenage dream toni-"_ It was Blaine. Curious, Kurt picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey! Kurt! You'll never believe what I found!" Even though Blaine couldn't see it he raised a delicate eyebrow.

"Um... What did you find, Blaine?" Kurt was a little hesitant to ask, considering how excited he sounded. The last time Blaine was this excited he almost broke the piano during a Warbler rehearsal.

Blaine practically yelled into the phone, "Disney movies, Kurt, _**Disney movies! **_They're the classics too, like Snow White, Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty..._" _Blaine trailed off for a moment, Kurt guessed he was too enraptured to speak. Blaine cleared his throat and continued. "So hey, do you want to have a movie night? We could have it at one of our dorms..."

Kurt thought it over for a minute. He really did want to hang out with Blaine, but on the other hand Kurt probably wouldn't be able to handle it. Over the past couple of weeks his 'little, tiny crush', as he described it to Mercedes, had intesified ten-fold. He was barely able to control his feelings or what he said around him during class, imagine what he would do in a dimmed room with just the two of them!

"I-I guess that would be alright.." Kurt stammered. _Pull yourself together man!_ "Which dorm will this take place in?"

He waited as Blaine thought for a moment, not knowing what to think or say. "...Could we do it in yours?" Kurt fought to keep his mind out of the gutter. "My room isn't the cleanest at the moment.."

Kurt looked around his room. His room was usually spotless, and today was no exception. "Yes, that's fine."

"Cool! I'll be over in a minute." And after that they said their goodbyes and hung up their phones. Kurt stood up and surveyed his room once more. He went around and picked up a couple of stray leafs of paper and the occasional _Vogue_. When he made sure nothing was out of place, he sat back down on his bed and waited for Blaine to come over.

After what seemed like a century, there was a knock at the door. Kurt sprung up from his bed, he blamed his enthusiasm on nerves, and rushed to the door. When he opened it, he found Blaine holding several VHS tapes and a pair of pajamas. He looked up at Kurt and smiled. Not just any smile, a smile that made Kurt weak in the knees and breathless. As Blaine walked in he said, "Hey Kurt, I brought over a couple of them. You do have a VHS player, right?" He looked over at Kurt expectantly.

Kurt closed the door and nodded. "It's under the DVD player. Why did you bring pajamas?"

Blaine smiled again. "What kind of movie night would it be without ridiculously comfortable pjs?" Blaine knelt down to put in the first movie. Kurt couldn't stop his eyes from looking at his profile. He tried to distract himself by going into his closet to search for some nightclothes.

"I guess that means I have to change too right?" He said from in the depths of his wardrobe. When he came back out Blaine had already changed into his different clothes. He was sitting down on the edge of Kurt's bed cross-legged. Blaine nodded while having the most foolish grin on his face. He resembled an excited puppy waiting for it's owner to walk through the front door at the end of the day. Kurt rolled his eyes. "Okay, I'll just be a moment. You can go ahead and start the movie." He walked into the en-suite bathroom.

He could hear the opening credits through the door as he changed into different bottoms. As he pulled the shirt on over his head he heard Blaine calling to him, "Hurry, hurry, hurry! It's starting!" Yeah. He's exactly like a little puppy. After putting the clothes he just took off into the hamper he walked back into his room. Blaine was still sitting on the bed, but now he was up against the headboardwith a blanket over his lap. When he saw Kurt walk back in he patted the seat next to him. Kurt tried to control his heartbeat as he slid under the sheets next to the other boy.

For the first half hour the two sat in silence, just enjoying the movie and each other's company. After another ten or so minutes Kurt started to feel a little sleepy and he could tell Blaine was starting to also. He stole a glace over at him and saw that Blaine's eye were almost completely closed. Kurt smiled and went back to watching the movie.

After another 10 minutes Blaine started to lean against Kurt. When Kurt tried to move out from under the smaller boy, Blaine wrapped both of his arms around one of Kurt's. Kurt's eyebrows raised to the middle of his forehead in disbelief. He couldn't decide what to do, so he waited until the movie ended to rouse Blaine.

He gently shook Blaine. "Hey.. um.. Blaine? The movie's done."

Blaine's eyes slowly opened. "Kurt?" He sat up and looked around. "Wait... Did I fall asleep?" Kurt nodded.

"Yeah" Kurt giggled a little bit. "Don't worry it was cute." Now it was Blaine's eyebrows that raised. _Did I just say that?_ "I-I didn't mean cute as in... cute-cute..but.. uh.." Kurt didn't know what to say.

After a couple of minutes of just staring at Kurt, Blaine laughed. "Don't worry. I think you're.. uh.. cute, too." Blaine blushed.

* * *

><p>Tell me what you think:)<p> 


End file.
